Strange Land with Strange Mammals
by Dexios
Summary: Our main character Dexios finds himself in Zootopia which to him is a strange foreign land, he comes from a pack that lives in the northern forests but due to a war breaking out among packs he is forced south to Zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: In my stories, Judy is a white fox named Judy Snow if you don't like it you may reproduce with thyself and vacate the premises or in lamens terms go fuck yourself**

 **XD**

 **back to the story, it takes place after Nick joined the ZPD and actually is kind of a sequel to What if... Zootopia (no you don't have to go read it to understand this)... evidently it's for a more mature audience. Lastly tell me what you think or give suggestions, like, review, pm me.**

* * *

The dark pelted wolf made his way south through strange lands he had never been before, it was night and he was nearing the edge of the forest, before him stood vast meadows and rolling hills, at his back the forest, his home that was now gone, the black pelted male stopped to readjusted the quiver of arrows and bow slung across his back and fix the bandage on his right thigh, where an arrow nicked him, the wound was deep and was still bleeding but it was beginning to slow, there was no point in stitching it he still had a ways to go and tearing stitches would just be annoying. Once he rebandaged his wound he set off heading south through the meadow unbeknown to him it was Bunny Burrows, droping onto all fours he ran as carfully as hecould not to strain his injured leg, thankfully it was late and no one was out.

After running most of the night he came upon a rainforest, The Rainforest District to be exact, standing up on two legs he made his way slowly through the dense trees, the males limp was getting worse as he continued, grabbing his blood soaked bandage he peeled it off watching blood escape his wound, suddenly he heard a noise, expertly he took his bow off and nocked an arrow, taking a low stance he proceeded to the noise eyes scanning the forest for any sign of motion while his ears swiveled trying to cover his back as much as they could in case someone was sneaking up behind him, after five minutes he found the source of the noise a tigress no older than 19 out for a jog, his stomach rumbled as he caught her scent, he was hungry she was alone, before he could finish his mental debate she screamed and ran off, instinctively his body reacted his arms put the arrow back in his quiver and slung the bow all well he jumped forwards landing on all fours to pursue his prey, pain stopped him grabbing his leg he felt more blood rush from his strained wound, growling he followed her scent hoping she was going somewhere that might have food and bandages both of which he was out of. After an hour of following her trail he began to hear sirens slowly he crouched drawing his bow and an arrow he continued after the tigress on high alert.

Smiling he heard a twig snap from a paw stepping on it, someone was sneaking up behind him he drew his bow back as he gracefully spun around to a white female fox dressed in a blue uniform with a shiny object pinned to her outfit, he watched as she slowly walked out into the clearing gun fixed on him, "Drop the bow," She demanded. The black wolf just smiled exposing his sharp teeth, when suddenly his ears caught footsteps off to his left, flanking maneuver.

Inhaling deeply through his nose he caught the scent of his flanker, he was a fox like the one who stood in front of him, calmly the black wolf spoke, "I know you're there flanking me won't work fox."

Slowly a red male fox came into view out of the corner of his eye, "We are ZPD officers put down your weapon and we won't tranq you."

The wolf laughed slowly he released the tension in the bow putting the arrow back and fastened the bow across his bared chest and back, he watched as the officers slowly inched their way closer to him until they were about ten feet away guns still fixed on him the red fox spoke again, "Drop your bow and quiver and raise your paws above your head now!"

The wolf laughed keeping his hands at his side, "If you want them come and claim them," he challenged.

"You give us no choice than," and with that the white fox shot a tranq dart at him, as fast as one could blink his right arm shot up catching the dart centimeters before the needle pierced his chest, observing the dart he noticed it was metal casing, with a green liquid inside that smelled bad, testing the weight of the projectile he looked at the two foxes whose jaws hung open.

"You missed," he said as he threw the dart and it embedded itself into the tree beside the white foxes head only five centimeters away.

shocked both officers just looked at the wolf before them, the white fox shook before she spoke, "so did you."

The dark wolf laughed, "I need bandages."

The white fox spoke, "we will take you to the hospital, come with us."

turning his attention to the white fox he said, "No." The wolf demanded, "just band..." Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his side a tranq dart stuck in his rib cage shot from the red fox.

* * *

He awoke laying in a bed bright lights, white blank walls, strange dotted cloak fastened around his body, and restraints on his paws tethered to the metal frame of the bed, finally he noticed the white fox sitting in a chair to his right, "so you're finally awake, we need to have a serious discussion who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Where's my bow?" he inquired.

"Safe now answer my questions and we will see about getting you released and your bow returned. Now who are you we have no records of you, no paw print or anything," the fox inquired.

The wolf struggled against his restraints to no avail, "I'm Dexios, now my bow."

"whoa whoa whoa not so quick slick, Dexios you said I'm Judy, Judy Snow do you have a last name? and where do you come from?"

"No last name and I come from the north," Dex replied.

Judy sighed, "If you don't co-operate I can't help you."

Dexios glared at the fox, "we have no name for where we lived."

Judy scratched down what information she had on a notepad and tried again, "Okay what are you doing here?"

"Surviving." he replied.

"Sit tight I'll see what the chief wants us to do with you," Judy said as she left the room.

* * *

 _I can't stay here_ Dexios searched for a way to get free but he was handcuffed to the bed not just once but all four limbs were cuffed, "Damn." slowly a frightened deer made her way into the room she was wearing a white uniform.

"Hello... I'm your nurse Jane if you need anything just ask." she was abruptly cut off by the rumble of his stomach _damn you smell tasty_ "oh, I will get you some food then." she chimed happily to get away from him, that made Dex smile. It wasn't long until both the white fox Judy and the Nurse returned, the nurse placed the food on a tray suspended over the bed and pressed a button making the surprised wolf sit up, "what the hell."

"Easy," Judy said, "now I'm going to remove the cuffs on your arms so you can eat, don't try anything." Dex felt the cuffs fall away from his wrists, glad he rubbed them quick before he looked at the strange meal in front of him, there was green crap, white crap, and crap between crap.

Sniffing the questionable food he asked, "Is it meat?"

The nurse and Judy stared at him in shock, "No its potatoes, broccoli, and a cricket sandwich." Judy responded.

Once again he stared at his meal if one could call it that, slowly he sampled, each using his paws and completely ignoring the fork and knife, he started with the potatoes they were bland but tolerable, the green broccoli, on the other hand, was complete trash, the sandwich more than made up for it though. Once he had finished the nurse took his empty-ish tray away shaking due to being scared the whole time, Judy sighed, "The chief told me that you are Nick and mines responsibility for the time being, and since you didn't really break any laws you technically are free to go, but the chief wants to talk to you tomorrow before you leave or do whatever." with that Judy took off the remaining handcuffs on his legs.

"My bow," he requested.

"About that we don't allow weapons, or bows in city limits, we will return it to you when you wish to leave." Judy finished just as the red fox Nick entered carrying a bag.

"I see he's awake...and uncuffed." Nick eyed him up, "here we got you some clothes."

"Clothes?"Dex asked.

"Mammal where the hell do you come from... on second thought just put these on." Nick scoffed as he tossed the bag on the bed and escorted Judy out, " we will be outside."

Dexios got out of bed and shed his hospital gown looking at his freshly stitched wound on his leg before he searched the bag, plain dark blue shirt, faded blue jeans, and some blue boxers, "what the hell is this crap." Dexios put on the boxers and jeans but tucked the shirt into the back pocket of the jeans before he walked out into the hall. Both foxes just stared at him in shock, Judy went red and turned away while Nick sighed, "You can't walk around with no shirt, put it on and let's go." Dexios sighed before he put the shirt on, it was tight and clung to his defined muscles on his arms and chest, he felt restrained but he didn't complain he figured this would help him keep a low profile, or so he thought, with him dressed the three of them made their way to a motel.

Dexios noticed a lot of females were staring at him including Judy on occasion.

Dexios turned to Nick, "Why are they all staring at me?"

Nick laughed as he turned to the wolf, "seriously? you are wearing a tight shirt and are ripped, chicks like that."

Dexios just started off confused.

From the hospital they made their way to a motel across from a massive park, Dex stood there admiring the park as Nick and Judy got him checked in, he could smell the grass the trees, it smelled like home.

They returned and nick handed him a key, "here you're in room 13 right there," Nick pointed, " wait here in the morning and we will bring you to the station."

Dex took the key and watched them leave puting the key in the pocket of his jeans he wandered into the park, there were quite a few big trees scatered around the park, a runing path outlined the park with a pond in the middle. Dexios sighed as he found a nice tree to sit under, with his back and head against the trees he looked to the sky only to find there were no stars only the moon disapointed h took off his shirt and made a makeshift pillow out of it before he fell asleep.

* * *

Dexios woke up just as the sun was coming up feeling refreshed and wide awake he got up and picked up his shirt, "screw this," he said as he tucked his shirt into his back pocket of his jeans. slowly he began to strech, his limbs were still tired from his travles and his wound still ached, once he was done streching he started to jog around the park, after about 20km he stopped animals of all kinds had driffted into the park even some wolves who were exercising on some gym equipment, casually Dex walked over lightly panting and joined them, he began to do pull ups when one of the male wolves commented, "Damn, you are jacked bro props." adding a howl to wich the other wolves joined in, Dexios just stared confused at what had occurred and thought it best to leave when he spotted Nick and Judy angrily making their way to him, he left the other wolves behind and met them half way.

"What the hell we told you to stay at the motel until we arrived the manager said you came here right after we left why?" Nick asked.

"I was tired so I slept here and then went for a run," Dex replied.

Before Nick could say anymore a pair of female wolves joged by and whistled at Dex, Nick sighed, "Give me the key back and put your shirt on, the police chife wants to see you."

Dexios just sared blankly at Nick, he had so many questions this land was strange and those how inhabited it wore even more perculier.

* * *

The walk to ZPD was quiet Dexios just took note of as many things going on around him as he could, he found it facinating that for green paper one could buy alost anything, when they finaly arived Nick and Judy asked him to stay with a fat cheetah at the front.

"Hey you there," The fat cheetah called out, Dexios looked around for who he was talking to, "Im talking to you silly, Im Benjamin Clawhauser, who are you?"

Dexios watched the cheetah as he ate doughnut after doughnut, "I'm Dexios."

Ben laughed noticing the wolf eye up his treats, "Do you want a doughnut?"

Dexios observed the box of doughnuts, so many different kinds finally he picked a chocolate dipped one, "I've never had a doughnut before." he said before taking a bite, it was much too sweet for his liking but he made a point of swallowing his mouthful. Dexios took note of a female grey wolf in a police outfit making her way to Clawhauser's desk.

"Hey Ben..." She stopped talking to Clawhauser and eyed up the dark pelted male infront of her, eyes still locked on Dex she asked Benjamin, "Who's your friend here?"

"I don't really know his names Dexios though," The cheetah replied.

The shewolf moved closer to Dexios, "so Dex what brings you here?"

Dexios stared back at the female, "Doughnut?" He asked offering his treat that had a bite out of it.

She laughed grabing the doughnut from him, "don't mind if I do," she exclamied as she finished the doughnut for him, "so you never told me what you are doing here."

Dexios scrached the back of his head, "I'm here to see the chief." Dex smilled seeing her check out his arm as he scrached.

"Not much of a talker are ya," she toyed, "Im Shira by the way, are you from around here?"

"No I come from the North," he replied looking at Ben who was watching them like his life depended on it.

"North? what city?" She asked.

"No city just forest," Dex responded.

"So you lived in the wilderness?" she leaned in smelling him, "Definitly smells like it." Dex noticed her tail swaying.

Dex leaned over and got a good whif of Shira, "floweres you smell wet from bathing and covered it up with flowers?"

Shira blushed, "It's my shampoo do you like it?"

Dexios thought a moment, "yes you smell rather good."

"SHIRA, OUT, YOU UP HERE, NOW." a voice boomed.

Dexios stared at where the voice came from, Shira sighed, " I gotta go but hers my number,"

Dexios looked to Clawhauser for answers after looking at the digits writen on paper, the cheetah laughed, "Just go up the stairs there first door on your left."

Dex pocketed the paper and followed the instructions, staring at the door he examined it... _how do I get in?_ The brass knob rotated and the door swung inward, " Magic"

Nick looked at the wolf, "what... Just get in here."

Dexios followed the fox in besides the two of them there was Judy and a Buffalo, the Buffalo gestured at a chair beside Nick and Judy who were sitting, "you sit." Dexios decided to stand, the bufalo shook his head, "you, Dexios is it? I am Chife Bogo, we have a great deal to talk about, now sit,"

Dex looked at the chair, "No I think I will stand," His eyes scaned the room for an escape route or a weapon just in case.

Bogo sighed, " For the record I blame you two for this stress and anger... Dexios tell me where you came from in detail and how you got the injury on your thigh, Nick and Judy told me you were injured."

Dex crossed his arms, "the north, I live in the wilderness... as for my leg an arrow grazzed me."

"An arrow? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO GET HIT WITH AN ARROW?" The chife fumed.

Dex growled, "surviving the war."

The three of them stared at Dex and asked, "What war?"

Dex sighed, and finaly took a seat, "Where I live packs fight for teritory, many packs formed together and took our land by force," He let out a breath, "My pack was one of the first and the biggest, but against the force they had there was no chance I was the only surviver."

"I'm sorry to hear that tell me more about the packs," Bogo inquires.

"My pack was mainly wolves a few tigers and lions joined us but the pack that attacked us... There was predators and prey, savages and civils." Dex sighed.

"Savages like warriors?" Nick asked.

"No they are wild, they don't speak only hunt and follow instinct." The wolf replied.

Once again the three of them stared shocked at him, "I didn't think savages still evisted." Judy exclaimed.

The chife cleared his throat, "are they a threat to us?"

Dex paused a moment before responding, "Yes, I am next in line to be alpha of the pack or I am now the alpha... anyways they will hunt me until im dead and they will be able to follow my trail, eventuraly making thier way here."

"WHAT AND YOU NEVER TOLD US," Nick yelled.

"I need my bow," Dex requested as he stood up.

"Why?" the buffalo asked.

"I will go north and fight them," Dexios laughed, "it will be a good fight."

"We can't let him go, it's scuicide," Judy said pleading, "we can protect you."

Dexios stared at her a moment, " My pack was a brave one we don't fear death."

The bufalo intervined, "We can't let you leave there is a chance that if they kill you they will still come for us... how soon could they be here?"

Dex thought a moment, "one month."

the room grew quite as they all contimplated what to do about the war that was in thier future.

Bogo turned to Dexios, "if what you said is true...Will you help us?"

"I will try," He responded.

The chief exclaimed before leaving, "Wilde, Snow I put him under your watch get him ready to fight and get all the other officers prepared and in the bullpen I will tell the mayor."

Dexios tapped Nick on the shoulder, "what does giving one a number mean?"

Nick stared confused at the wolf, "What... I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that who gave you their number?

"Shira," he said fishing out the piece of paper and giving it to Nick as Judy giggled.

Nick laughed, "Damn you're slick we leave you alone five muinites and..." Nick paused clearing his throat, "anyways it means she wants you to call her later so you two can hang out."

"oh," he replied as he put the number back in his pocket still confused.

* * *

Dexios stood in the doorway of the room they call the bullpen shocked at how many diferent spicies there were here and how many prey were here all of them talking or arm wrestling, _what an odd pack_ he thought to himself, as a polarbear knocked into him to get in, "Hey watch it asshole." Dexios shouted at the bear, the room went quiet as the polarbear turned to face him.

"What did you say?" the polarbear asked as he straightened his back standing up tall.

Dexios walked up to the polar bear and looked up into his eyes, "I said watch it asshole."

the whole room watched in anticipation as the polarbear laughed, "you think your tough punk let's armwrestle."

Dexios looked around smiling at the crowd gathered he spotted Nick, Judy and Shira making their way closer to watch, "sure let's."

Both the polarbear and Dex sat down and locked right paws keeping some pressure on each other's arm, " the crowd counted down, 3 ,2 ,1 ,GO!"

Dexios braced feeling the strength of the polar bear force his arm back to 75 degrees, Dexios laughed the polar bear was strong but not strong enough slowly Dex rotated his wrist so his paw was on top continuing with the motion he struggled as he slowly brought the bears paw down in contact with the table, The room erupted in cheers, laughs, and howls, "QUIET!" Bogo yelled over everyone, "Now take a seat everyone," Dexios stood up and took a seat over by Nick and Judy.

once everyone was seated the chief continued as he paced back and forth at the front, "Now it has come to my attention that an army of savages and some semi-civilized mammals are making their way here," mostly everyone started panicking, "Quiet down," Bogo cleared his throat before continuing, "Now you all just met Dexios," he said pointing at the black wolf, "He is from the north and war has broken out there and will slowly make its way here in about a month... we will train and meet it head on, now every morning Monday to Friday from five till noon we will train and take Saturday Sunday off other precincts will cover our shifts and do much the same, now get out of here and meet in the gym no later than five, dismissed.'

* * *

 **Alright let me know what you thought I can't wait to start writing the next chapter XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:This is my first attempt trying to write a fight tell me what you think or how to improve it,** **as always thanks for your support.**

 **Also, I have not forgotten or abandoned my other story the next chapter of What if...Zootopia is coming. XD**

* * *

Dexios woke up, and slowly sat up swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he felt them hit the cold cement floor as he let out a massive yawn and looked at the clock 3:00 AM it read, Dex was currently crashing in one of the cells at the precinct, but they left the door unlocked for him, in his cell they gave him a couple changes of clothes and returned his bow and quiver, Slowly he stood up and began his morning stretches loosening his muscles, once he finished he wandered over to his clothing pile and grabbed some clothes before he wandered to the shower in nothing but his boxers, after a surprisingly refreshing shower he dried himself off with one of the many towels supplied there, "Damn prudes," He complained as he dressed in grey track pants and a white muscle shirt before making his way to the breakroom, at the break room he found a basket of fruit and nothing else, "No meat..." Sitting down at the table he grabbed the basket taking an apple and started to eat, after finishing off the fruit basket he felt full and satisfied, looking at the clock on the wall it was now 4:30, suddenly Nick and Judy wandered into the break room, "Good morning Dex...Hey, you showered finally, " Nick greeted him as he poured a cup of coffee.

Judy giggled at Nicks comment, "Morning Dex, was your stay here okay? Do you need anything else?"

Dexios glared at Nick, "Morning to you two as well," looking at Judy he continued, "Meat would be nice."

Nicks jaw dropped as he spilled coffee on the floor as he was pouring, "We don't have meat, WAIT, you have eaten meat?"

Dexios laughed at the red fox, "Yes we hunted the savages and we had to eat..."

Nick looked at Judy wide-eyed before he asked, "Do I want to know what animals you've eaten?"

Dexios smiled, "No you don't but... foxes taste rather good," he winked at Judy signaling it was a joke.

Nick spit out the coffee he was drinking, "You're joking right?" when he got no response he asked Judy, "He's joking right?"

Judy laughed, "I'm sure your fine just don't spar with him."

Suddenly Bogos voice rang out over the pa system, "GYM FIVE MINUTES."

The three of them made their way to the gym, most of the officers were already there and the others were following them in, they all stood there waiting for the instructor to show up, there were only about twenty officers in the gym.

Suddenly Dex felt someone punch his shoulder, "Good morning Dex."

Turning he found Shira standing next to him smiling he responded, "Hey good to see you again."

She smiled back at him, "I can't believe they make you sleep here you know you could always crash at my place," she winked at him before she disappeared to talk to other officers."

Dexios wandered over to Nick and was about to ask what crashing at one's place meant but before he could a female polar bear yelled out, "ALRIGHT QUIET DOWN, now some of you may remember me from cadet training, Chief Bogo asked for me to get you combat ready so listen up or you'll be dead, our enemy is savage and will fight with no remorse, so we must fight with our head and show them why we evolved, let's get started FIFTY LAPS NOW."

Much of the morning progressed like this laps, pushups, crunches, etc ,etc once everyone was panting the drill sergeant exclaimed, "Alright officers gather around the sparring mat and let's practice."

Everyone sat in a rectangle around the blue mats, Dexios panted lightly as his tail swayed happily, "Alright for the first match do I have any volunteers?"

Everyone seemed to advert the instructors gaze but Dex slowly rose to his feet, "I'll do it," everyone cheered and some wolves howled.

The drill sergeant looked at him, "Bogo told me about you, You are Dexios right?"

Dex smiled, "Yes."

the polar bear grinned, "Perfect this should be an amusing test to see how our officers do against you," She stepped closer to him, "Now the rules are simple no biting, clawing, or intentionally killing anyone, put these gloves, helmet and mouth guard in," Looking around the instructor found Wolford a male wolf, smiling she pointed to him, "You front and centre," The room erupted in hoots and hollers. (the gloves pad the knuckles but leave finger functionality)

When they were geared up they took stances, Dexios staggered his feet one in front of the other and raised his paws to the ready, the instructor looked to both combatants, "Fight."

Dex observed his challenger, Dexios watched as his opponent wound up and swung his right paw at him in a wide arc, gracefully Dex stepped forward catching his arm he twisted and flipped his opponent over his back bringing him down on the ground in front of him kneeling down Dex placed one paw on his shoulder pinning him down and readied the other for a punch, "do you submit?" The defeated wolf nodded frantically still looking dazed, Dexios stood up and removed his protective helmet and mouth guard, all of the officers stared at him shocked, he looked around _did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt him that bad._ Dexios got his answer as they started cheering and shouting his name, grinning victoriously he took the gloves off and took a seat.

The instructor quieted everyone down, "Wow I... I didn't expect that, alright next combatants.

Dexios watched enjoying the fights, especially when Shira fought she was a fierce warrior and won all her fights, he fought a few more times winning all his matches as well, finally the Instructor cried out, "Enough go shower up and continue with your work I'll see you Monday enjoy your weekend off."

Dexios stayed as everyone left most of them congratulating him or asking for lessons, when everyone left Dexios continued training in between exercises he rummaged through equipment, smiling he set up a course once he set the course up he found targets for bows and throwing knives after setting them up he went and grabbed his quiver and bow, smiling he readied himself with his quiver and bow strapped to his back he sprinted towards the vault table, vaulting over with ease he landed on all fours and ran to the next obstacle a 12 foot wall run once at the top he balanced taking his bow off he shot two targets bullseyes both times before backflipping off and slung his bow on his back mid flip, landing he did a combat roll careful not to loose any arrows from his quiver reaching for the bottom of his quiver he pulled out a hidden throwing knife putting it in his mouth before he ran on all fours towards the last vault board, he eyed up the last target it was 90 degrees to the left of him once he got to the vault board he jumped planting his front paws he pushed harder to the right and dropped his left sending him into an air born barrel roll quickly he grabbed the knife from his mouth with his right paw and once he rotated to where he was facing the ceiling he threw the knife at the target as his barrel roll continued he landed in a crouched position looking at his last knife target he was off about 10cm to the right and 5cm up, suddenly he noticed Chief Bogo and the Drill Sergent standing there watching him getting up he walked over to them, "Sorry I felt like doing some training of my own."

The instructor spoke up, "That was impressive you hit every target and at such speed, do our enemies fight like that on two and four legs?"

Dexios panted still catching his breath, "I missed bullseye on my last target but yes and no, the savages fight on four but the civz fight like that," He said gesturing to the course he just ran.

"Dexios why don't you go shower and relax me and the instructor have some preparations to make," The Chief said.

Dexios nodded and retrieved his arrows and knife before he left.

* * *

After Dexios showered and grabbed some food he noticed it was 5 o'clock, and all the officers were pouring in exhausted, Nick shuffled over to him, "Hey some of us are going out for a drink you coming?"

Dexios stared at him confused, "A drink? we can't have one here?"

Nick laughed slapping him on the back, "Just go get ready and wait for me to get changed."

Dexios wandered back to his cell and rummaged through his clothes he found a faded black leather jacket putting it on he examined himself in the mirror above the sink he was wearing his tight blue shirt and some faded blue jeans, he rather liked the feel of the jacket it was heavy and durable, satisfied he went to wait for Nick.

Nick came out a little later dressed in a green Hawaiian shirt tie and beige pants, eyeing up Dex he exclaimed, "Damn nice jacket, alright everyone meeting us there."

Dexios and Nick arrived outside a bar called "The Dirty Vixen" Night was falling and Dex was rather enjoying all the neon lights everywhere, "Come on," Nick said as he went inside, Dexios followed, The inside of the bar was dark and rather quiet due to it only being 6 o'clock, Nick wandered over to the group, "alright Dex you already know Judy, and Shira, but the ones you don't know are Mat Wolford," Nick said pointing to the wolf he first sparred with, "and James Delgato," he said pointing to the lion before he took a seat next to Judy, Dexios looked the seating it went clockwise Judy , Nick, Wolford, Delgato, Shira, and himself.

Delgato finally piped up, "Hey Dex is it true you come from the north, what's it like?"

Dexios cleared his throat, "Yea I come from the north and it's... well it's different we have no cities or police we live more freely."

Wolford chimed in, "So naked right?"

Dexios laughed, "Not really we normally wear pants."

Finally, a waitress came over bringing mugs of beer and a pitcher full of beer for them, Nick turned to Dex, "What do you guys have to drink for alcohol up north?"

Dexios thought a moment, "You mean like fire mead?"

Judy chimed in, "Whats fire mead like?"

Dex smiled remembering the feeling of drinking it, "Terrible you would swear your throat is on fire and you are going to die."

Everyone laughed, Nick raised his glass, "To new friends and new beginnings." Dexios followed everyone else and raised his own glass in the middle of the table clinking them all together before chugging his beer. everyone set down their empty mugs and laughed.

Once all of the beer was gone Wolford disappeared and came back with shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, everyone groaned while Dex just stared curiously.

Shira asked him, "Have you ever had tequila?"

Dex shook his head, "No is it good."

The table erupted in yeses and nos, Wolford laughed, "Here I will teach you how to do a shooter," he said as he poured Dex and himself a shot glass full, "Now," he said picking up his glass, "there are a few steps pick it up and clink set it back down on the table then pound it back, ready?"

Dexios nodded as he picked up the shot glass and sniffed it, it smelt really strong, Dexios and Wolford followed the steps and flipped their empty glasses upside down on the table before everyone cheered, everyone done a couple rounds of shots after wich Delgato and Wolford left biding them all a goodnight, Judy was whispering to Nick, so Dex turned to Shira, "Do you guys always go out drinking?"

Shira laughed, "No not every night just once a month or so."

Nick suddenly turned his attention to Dex, "So have you actually ate meat?"

Dexios laughed, "Yes we hunted the savages, so bunnies and others."

Shira exclaimed with her tail wagging excitedly, "You have been on a hunt, what was it like."

Dexios smiled at her seeing how engrossed she was by the thought of a hunt, "Amazing in the hunting pack you feel and act like one, everyone knows what to do and it's just pure instinct there's no comparing it."

"Ahhh you're so lucky," She exclaimed as she pushed him playfully, Dexios laughed, "Do you want another beer?" She asked.

Dexios responded, "please."

Dex watched as Shira wandered to the bar and grabbed two beer, turning back to Nick and Judy he noticed they were busy making out with each other, he laughed as he returned his attention to Shira who handed him his beer before she took a seat in his lap, Dexios put his free paw on her back as the clinked glasses and began to drink their beer, Shira set her half full beer down and began to play with the fur just behind his ear with her right paw, Dexios smiled as he finished off his drink and placed it on the table, turning his full attention to Shira he leaned forwards and kissed her muzzle gently for a brief second, she blushed before she grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him in for a longer kiss, after the kiss she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "the offer to crash at my place is still available," She started to play with the fur behind his ear again causing him to shiver, "it is getting late after all," she bit him gently on the ear, "So what do you say big boy?"

Dexios didn't even hesitate, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

 **Civz will stand for civilized they can walk and talk but are still rather savage.**

 **Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha what will happen? what do you want to happen leave a suggestion in the reviews. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright well I kind of felt like a fluff chapter was needed if you don't like it or are under age DO NOT READ also go pound sand damn prudes.**

 **This chapter does nothing to further the plot it is just fluff.**

 **XD**

* * *

Had the cab ride lasted any longer they probably would of done it right there, once they arrived at Shiras they stopped sucking face long enough to pay the cabbie and get out, it was an apartment building it looked kind of fancy Dexios thought as he swayed looking up at it, Shira laughed grabbing his paw, "Come on." Dexios could feel his heart race it felt like he was on a hunt, he watched as his prey opened the door, once she swung it open he attacked, grabbing her he kissed her deeply pushing her inside the apartment he kicked the door closed, "Not. Much. For. Foreplay? Are you she said in-between kisses. Dexios just growled before he grabbed her ass kissing her deeply, causing her to grab the hair behind his neck and pull, Shira moved stopping the kiss, "Should we take this to the bed room?"

Dexios looked at her, "Bedroom, here, there, the floor I don't care."

Shira laughed and towed him to the bed room with her, the lights were off but they could see fine since they were wolves, once in the bedroom Dex managed to take off his leather jacket and shirt before he was tackled onto the bed by Shira, laying on his back paws pinned above his head by hers he stared up at the she wolf, "Is that all you got?" she asked him.

Dexios growled as he over powered her and stood up, looking at her shirt she was wearing he ripped it apart admiring her fit figure as she ran her paws up and down his chest, "You will pay for that..." She declared smiling deviously, she planted her paw firmly on his chest and pushed hard causing him to fall to the bed, she kissed him on the muzzle briefly before she began to kiss her way down his chest, Dexios laid his head back trying to fight the urge to overpower her and fuck the shit out of her.

She made it to his belly button, Dexios felt her lick his belly button causing him to squirm slowly she continued kissing lower and lower making it to the waist of his jeans she slowly started to remove his pants taking forever Dexios began to sit up, "Uh uh uh," She said pushing him back down, after his pants were finally off he watched her take off her own pants, she was wearing a bright red g string slowly she wandered over to her dresser and began to rummage through it, finding what she was looking for she returned her attention to Dex's boxers, she took them off reveling his massive dick, smiling she tore open a small package before she took his hard dick in her paw slowly she put the condom on his dick, once it was on all the way Dexios could no longer contain himself standing up he took her panties off and tossed her onto the bed on her back, Dexios watched as she lay there spreading her legs for him, Dexios slowly eased his tip into her wet pussy making her moan, slowly he pumped each time going just a little deeper and a little harder her moans of pleasure got louder Dexios felt her claws scratch down the length of his back causing him to thrust harder making her moan, "Don't stop" Dexios continued as she dug her claws into the back of his shoulders, Dexios could feel himself on the verge of cumming so he started to pump harder and faster causing her claws to dig in deeper, Dexios heard Shira cry out in pleasure as she orgasmed and raked her claws down his back again as he started to cum inside her, slowly he pulled out and removed the condom throwing it in the trash.

Shira lay there panting heavily, Dexios moved around to the top of the bed and climbed under the sheets breathing heavily he lay there on his back staring at the blank ceiling, he felt the bed wiggle as Shira joined him under the covers and laid on her side with her head on Dexios' out stretched arm and her paw tracing circles on his chest, Dexios closed his eyes breathing out he felt himself release all the tension in his body as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dexios woke with a headache and his back hurting, opening his eyes he saw the sun light beaming into the room, growling he through the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

Dexios heard footsteps come into the room, "Plan on sleeping all day," Shira asked before she tore the covers off him.

Squinting from the sun light Dexios glared at her she was wearing her red panties and his shirt, suddenly he noticed the pressure of his full bladder, "Where's the bathroom?" He asked getting up he felt his head spin making him dizzy, "Whoa," He mumbled.

Shira laughed, "Over there," she pointed to a door.

Dexios smiled at her before he made his way to the bathroom buck ass nude, once he was done reliving himself he looked at his back in the mirror, a few sets of claw marks made their way from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back some still crusted with blood, "Damn it's a good thing you weren't a tiger," He called out.

Shira appeared in the doorway and looked at him, "Awww did I hurt you? You poor delicate flower."

Dexios rolled his eyes at her before he walked past her and put on his boxers, "What time is it."

Shira wandered over to her jeans and fished out her phone, "It's twelve thirty, oh..."

Dexios watched as she typed away on her phone, "What is it?"

Shira looked up from her phone, "Nick and Judy texted me wondering if I had seen you, apparently they were too busy to notice us leave," She laughed, "I guess they wana hang out with you," quickly she wrote a text out before saying, "I told them you crashed at my place and to meet us at the precinct at one thirty, let me shower quick and we can head out."

Dexios watched as she striped down and wandered off to the bathroom, slowly Dexios continued to gather up his clothes and get dressed, sighing he flopped down onto the bed, suddenly he felt pain in his back and stood up wincing, "Damn." He mumbled. The water stopped and Shira appeared dressed in jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, "Ready to go?"

* * *

 **I decided to continue it on another page for people who are embarrassed about reading smut this was my fist attempt writing such a scene hope you enjoyed it... on another note sorry for such the wait, my spell check app Grammarly isn't working atm so sorry for all the mistakes. I am half done the next chapter hope to release it in the next couple of days.**

 **As always thanks for the comments and for following the story. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright back on track... kind of**

 **If you did not read the last chapter I will give you the short version, Dex and Shira hooked up Shira clawed Dexios' back up... that was rather short...**

 **On another note, I plan to tell you more about where Dex comes from in the next chapters filling in how he can read and all that... so enjoy.**

 **XD**

* * *

Dexios was glad to get out of the sunlight, entering the precinct it was pretty much empty just a couple officers from other precincts working, Dexios made his way to his cell/room grabbing some fresh clothes he noticed Shira stroll in and pick up his bow, "You can use this, and actually kill something?" She asked tail wagging.

Dexios smiled, "Yeah maybe sometime I will teach you to shoot it," Looking at the clock 1:00pm it was 30 minutes until they were supposed to meet Judy and Nick, "I need to go and shower quick, don't hurt yourself with that," He told her as she was playing around with his bow.

The shower was refreshing and his headache finally disappeared, after getting dressed in faded blue jeans and a red v neck shirt, Shira and Dex went to meet Nick and Judy in the lobby. Dexios stood trying to ignore his rumbling stomach as Shira was chatting to some of the other precinct officers, Dex heard the door open turning he watched Nick and Judy wander in giggling, Nick had his arm around Judy both were wearing casual attire Nick in his yellow Hawaiian shirt grey shorts and a tie while Judy was wearing blue jeans and a plaid long sleeve button up shirt, both of them walked over to Dex smiling, "Hey Dex how you feeling today?" Judy asked.

Dexios grinned, "Other than my head pretty good."

Nick laughed slapping Dex on the back, wincing Dexios glared at him, "What happened to you? Did you hurt your back sparring yesterday?"

Dexios laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Judy giggled, "I'll go get Shira," and went to talk to Shira.

"You should probably let me take a look, you might need medical attention," Nick told him. Dexios laughed as he lifted his shirt to reveal his clawed back, "Fuck... Did you get mauled by a damn tiger."

Dexios lowered his shirt still laughing, "No wasn't a trigger."

Nick took a moment, "Shira?"

Dexios smiled, "Shira."

Grinning stupidly as the girls came over Judy asked, "What were you two talking about, you both are smiling like idiots."

Nick responded, "We were just talking about a fight Dexios had lost."

Dex laughed as he responded, "I don't think there were any losers in that battle."

Shira's tail began to wag, "I want to hear the story."

Nick held back his laughter, "Sweetheart you were his opponent," He added a wink.

Nick and Dexios began to laugh until Shira started to growl, "Assholes," She spits through her beared fangs, as she shoved both of them.

"Easy there Dex is still a little banged up from last night," Nick nearly fell over laughing.

Judy sighed, "You two are asshats, can we just go?"

Dexios felt his stomach rumble, "Yeah I could go for some food."

Nick perked up, "Great it's a date," He said sticking his paw out for Judy who smiled and took it happily.

Dexios tilted his head confused by the gesture turning to Shira who had her arms crossed he held out a paw, "Shall we?"

Shira sighed, "I still think you're an ass, and you owe me..." Reluctantly she took his paw and they walked after Nick and Judy.

* * *

The group arrived at a diner after a short walk and got seated in a booth the guys on opposite sides with their dates beside them, Dexios sighed looking at the menu, "What the hell is half of this food?"

Shira smiled deviously, "Do you want me to order for you?"

Dex and Nick exchanged a look of concern before Dex replied, "Sure what do you suggest?"

Shira laughed, "You will see when it gets here."

After the orders were placed Judy asked, "So Dex, do you plan to stay, if so what will you do for work?"

Dexios thought for awhile, "I haven't really thought about staying, and as for work I don't think there is much I can do I'm a hunter."

Nick smiled, "Well you're already staying with Shira so we just need to find you a job, with your skills you would make one hell of an officer or detective maybe."

"What's a detective?" Dex asked.

"Well...erm... They are like hunters... I Guess." Nick mumbled.

Dex felt his tail try to wag excitedly as he responded, "Sounds fun but first we need to survive the attack coming."

Judy turned her attention to the male wolf, "What exactly is coming, and why?"

Dexios cleared his throat, "Well in order to have claim over a territory you have to kill the alpha, I am the alpha so if they want my land they need to kill me... As for what's coming... Savages who are somehow being controlled by their leader I don't really know... I thought it best to get my ass out of there I was wounded and everyone dead..."

Shira grabbed his paw squeezing it, "I'm sorry to hear that... D... Do you think we can beat them."

Dexios looked at her feeling a hollowness in his heart, "No, The way you guys fight you're trapped on two feet, we fight on a combination of two and four."

Shira tilted her head, "How?"

Dexios laughed, "You are faster on four legs to run and dodge to attack on four you have teeth and claws but if you change stances to two legs you can use a bow."

"Can you teach me?" Shira asked batting her eyes at him, looking around Nick and Judy seemed interested in learning such a skill as well.

Dex scratched the back of his head, "Yeah sure." _this won't be an easy task..._ "What weapons do you all have training with?"

Judy spoke up, "Standard issue pistol and baton."

Dexios sighed, "Okay I will need to examine the weapons and find the best way to train you all..."

Shira intervened, "When can we start?"

Dexios smiled, "Well after we eat I was going to do some training anyways so how about then?"

Nick laughed, "Do you ever take a break, I mean tomorrow we start training at the precinct again."

Dexios laughed as the waitress brought them their food Dexios stared at the dish in front of him and then to Shira for help.

Laughing at his facial expression Shira responded, "It's a cricket wrap fold up the sides and eat like this," Shira folded her own wrap and began eating. Dexios followed suit, whatever was all in the wrap it was rather delicious.

The group finished their food and made their way back to the precinct, once their they escorted Dex to the shooting range giving him a standard issue 9mm, a full magazine, eye protection, and ear muffs Nick stood beside him demonstrating how to load and use the gun Dexios took the gun in his paw and slid the magazine in he felt it click in place smiling he slid the slide back chambering a live round, slowly he took aim at the target down range it was a paper outline of a wolf about 10 meters away (32ft) ***** **Bang*** Dexios looked at the small hole in the paper he completely missed the chest of the wolf and got the blank paper high to the left, growing Dexios took aim again ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang*** of the three bullets one missed completely, one grazed the outlines shoulder, and the last one hit the hip, Dexios put the gun down so it was pointing down range and took off his ear muffs, "Clumsy damn weapons."

Judy laughed signaling for him to put his ear muffs back on, she picked up Dexios pistol and took aim ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*** Judy dropped the empty magazine and holstered the empty gun Dexios looked shocked at the target the outline had a smiley face on the head of the wolf, "Hows that for clumsy and random?" Judy bragged.

Dexios smiled, "Not bad."

After the range they made their way into the gym and Judy gave Dex a baton, Dexios observed it turning it over in his paw pressing a button the baton extended to 60cm (2ft) it was made of a heavy metal Dexios tested the weight and returned it to Judy, _it's just a dull sword and the gun is just a small bow I can do this._ Dex smiled his makeshift obstacle corse was still set up from Friday and all the targets remained where they were, quickly Dexios retrieved his bow from his cell/room and returned to the gym smiling, "Care to give it a try? that is if you're strong enough to draw it back."

Nick scoffed, "Sure," Dexios watched as Nick took a stance with the bow and noctedCHECK an arrow, Nick attempted to draw the bow back but could only make it half way.

Dexios laughed walking over, "Breath in as you draw don't just use your arms use your shoulders and back." Nick followed the instructions and was able to draw it back 3/4 of the way before losing an arrow which missed the target by 3 or so meters, Dexios smiled taking his bow back, "Don't feel bad its a strong bow and it's made for a wolf."

Nick wandered away defeated as Shira stepped up, "Made for a wolf you say? Mind if I try?"

Dexios smiled as he gave her the bow and an arrow, slowly she took three breaths readying herself she noctedCHECK the arrow and on the third breath she managed to barely draw the bow back all the way shaking against the weight of the bow she took aim and loosed the arrow it hit the target bottom left.

Shira vibrated with excitement as her tail wagged excitedly, "I hit it!" She gave Dex a kiss on his cheek and his bow back.

Nick commented, "Alright Robin Hood show us how it's done."

Dexios smiled he positioned himself square to the target and noctedCHECK an arrow, breathing in he easily drew his bow back all the way, holding he took aim and loosed, the arrow speed towards the target, bull's eye they all cheered, Nick smiled and joked, "Show off."

Dexios laughed, "That wasn't me showing off."

Shira joined in, "Prove it than Robin Hood."

Dexios grinned, "Gladly."

Dexios collected the arrows and put them back into his quiver as he stood at the start of his course, he sprinted towards the vault table, vaulting over with ease he landed on all fours and ran to the next obstacle a 12 foot wall run once at the top he balanced taking his bow off he shot two targets bullseyes both times before backflipping off and slung his bow on his back mid flip, landing he did a combat roll careful not to loose any arrows from his quiver reaching for the bottom of his quiver he pulled out a hidden throwing knife putting it in his mouth before he ran on all fours towards the last vault board, he eyed up the last target it was 90 degrees to the left of him once he got to the vault board he jumped planting his front paws he pushed harder to the right and dropped his left sending him into an air born barrel roll quickly he grabbed the knife from his mouth with his right paw and once he rotated to where he was facing the ceiling he threw the knife at the target as his barrel roll continued he landed in a crouched position looking at his last target bulls eye, Dexios heard Shira howl before Nick and Judy laughed and joined in the howl.

Once Dex rejoined his friends, "Now that was showing off," He mocked Nick.

Judy and Shira giggled as Nick tried to think of a quick comeback, "WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS RUCKUS!" Bogo roared making his way over to them.

Dexios stepped forwards, "It was my fault they wanted to learn how to fight like me."

The chief sighed, "Save it for tomorrow you will all need it, NOW GO!"

Everyone sighed but it was getting rather late and they had training in the morning, they stayed quiet until the chief left, "Well... I guess we should head out we have to be up early, see you tomorrow," Nick said.

Dex watched as Nick and Judy left, "Well," Shira turned to Dex, "Are we crashing at your place or mine?"

Dexios laughed, "My place has a small bed."

"So?" Shira stated.

Dexios smiled holding out his arm, "Shall we?"

* * *

 **Alright until next time. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile... Thanks to those who stuck it out tho XD**

* * *

Dexios opened his eyes to see that he was standing in a vast valley holding his bow, it was still an hour before sunrise but as his eyes had adjusted, he saw bodies scattered all around half of them torn to pieces by fans the other half killed by arrows, looking around mortified he spotted a dark figure in the trees moving suddenly the figure let out a deep breath before turning its attention on Dex, Dexios froze as he stared into the beasts smoldering red eyes, the shrouded beast started to run towards him, Dexios quickly snapped out of it and reached for an arrow his paw hitting nothing but air as the beast leaped at him, "Fuck," Dexios closed his eyes as he was tackled and pinned on his back the beast over him laughed lightly before saying, "Whats wrong boy? You don't like seeing what you have done?"

Dexios slowly opened his eyes and saw his own face staring back but the eyes he stared into glowed red and had no soul no remorse Dexios shuddered.

* * *

Dexios jolted up in bed panting, he looked around he was in his cell/room at the precinct and Shira was laying next to him, seeing her still sleeping he smiled pulling the covers back over her before he got up and put on some clothes, Dexios looked at the clock 3:28 AM still two hours until training. Dexios sat down crosslegged in the middle of the room and closed his eyes as he began to focus on his breathing in one to three hold one two three out one two three repeat, slowly Dexios could feel his mind clear as all his worries and thoughts slipped away, it was peaceful

Dexios stayed in this blank state until a voice asked him, "What are you doing?"

Dex let out his breath and opened his eyes to see Shira staring at him, "I was clearing my mind."

Shira laughed, "I didn't take you for a monk."

Dexios rolled his eyes, "I'm not one... if you can distract a warrior on the battlefield you can kill him so if your own mind is distracting you then your as good as dead."

Shira put a paw on his shoulder, "Is everything okay?"

Dexios sighed, "It was only a dream everything is fine."

Shira asked, "What was it about?"

Dexios looked at the clock an hour until training started and they were both ready, "It was my home," Dexios began, "It was the day of the war..."

* * *

Dexios smiled at his family as he strapped his quiver to his back, "I'm going out hunting don't wait up."

Dex's little brother ran up to him, "Can I come?"

Dexios smiled at the young pup, "Next time Azoth I promise."

Azoth began pouting, "You always say that big brother."

Dexios smiled as he tussled the fur on his brother's head, "If you come with me who will protect mom and dad?" Dexios winked at his parents before he grabbed his bow and made his way out.

"Dexios." His father called out.

Dex turned, "Yes dad?"

His father smiled, "I was going to give this to you tonight, at the ceremony but I want you to have it now."

Dexios watched his father remove his necklace, it was a simple necklace on a black string with a crystal clear vial on it full of blood, "But dad are you sure?"

His father smiled, "Yes I have decided you are to become alpha in my place wear it proud and protect our pack, my son."

Dexios took the necklace and embraced his father in a big hug, "I won't let you down."

As they parted from their hug his father whispered, "I know, now go make us proud."

* * *

Dexios stared at the blank wall of the cell, "I only made it maybe a kilometer into the woods before... I... I could hear the screams, I can still hear them... I failed them I was sworn to protect the pack, my family... but I couldn't..."

Shira wrapped her arms around him before she kissed him softly, "I'm sure there was nothing you could do."

Dexios gave her a weak smile, "Thanks but you only know half the story." Dexios let out a long drawn out breath as he zoned out.

* * *

Dexios continued walking through the forest, smiling as he held the necklace in his paw until he remembered that he came out here to hunt. Dexios put the necklace in a pouch on his quiver, suddenly he became aware of screaming, slinging his bow across his back he ran on all fours as fast as he could towards the noise. Once he arrived at the source he stared in shock at the fallen body of two pack members lying dismembered on the ground, slowly his sorrow turned to rage, unslinging his bow he nocked an arrow and headed home to warn his family and the pack.

Dexios arrived at his home, his little brother was outside playing with a small wooden bow, Dexios yelled, "DAD QUICK."

Like lightning, his father appeared at from inside the house bow drawn and ready, "What is it?"

Dexios swallowed hard, "In the woods two of our own, they were attacked, I think we're next."

"HELP," The scream rang out in the distance, Dexios looked to his family, "I have to help."

Dexios disappeared into the brush in pursuit of the screams, Dex found the victim on her back pinned by a savage wolf foaming at the mouth quickly he loosed an arrow striking the beast right behind the shoulder, the beast roared and turned its attention to him, the beast began running towards him, it took three arrows to bring down the savage. "Are you okay?" Dexios asked the female who was originally attacked. The scared wolf nodded, "Good now follow me, my house is this way we will be safe."

They arrived back at his home to see another savage wolf dead with an arrow sticking out of his eye socket, Dexios' father was crouched down examining the body, Dex stood beside his father, "What do we do dad?"

His father stood up to look him in the eyes, "They are from the north... we can stay and fight or flee to the south."

Dexios heard the warning bell ring off in the distance, slowly his pack began to gather before his father and him, the pack was looking to them for answers, Dexios looked to his father for help, "This is a decision you have to make on your own son you are the alpha now."

Dexios looked at those gathered before him it was only two-thirds of his pack and most were injured from the initial attack, "This is our land! Not theirs, so draw your weapons and fight, because I will be damned if I'm going to roll over and let them take it," Dexios thrust his bow in the air and watched the pack cheer and do the same. everything went quiet as a figure slowly walked out of the forest clapping slowly, "What an inspiring young wolf," The wolf laughed, "But foolish you will lay down your weapons and kneel down to me or die... your choice."

Dexios growled, "Or I could just kill you!" Dex loosed an arrow at the wolf and watched in horror as he simply caught it and laughed, "Oh you will have to do better than that kid... Now it seems like you have chosen death, so be it!" The angry wolf flung the arrow back at Dexios with incredible accuracy before he could move he felt the arrow strike his right thigh tearing apart skin as the arrow went clean through, staggering Dexios was able to regain his balance, Dexios growled as he searched for the wolf but he was gone, one by one arrow slowly rained from the sky Dex watched frozen in place as the first on struck down his father through the heart with such force it pinned him to the ground, the same happened to his mother and brother seconds later, Dexios couldn't move so he closed his eyes trying to drown out the screams, "What's wrong boy, don't want to watch your pack die? remember this as you die slowly, I gave you the option of peace."

Dexios opened his eyes bodies scattered everywhere Dexios was the last of his pack standing, quickly Dexios tore off his sleeves and bandaged his leg, looking around one last time, Dexios took off south running on all fours to take the majority of the strain off his injured leg, Dex could hear the snarls of a beast coming after him, so he continued to run for hours finally he was done his body was at its limit yelping from the pain Dexios stood up on two legs and took aim with his bow, Dexios tried to line up his shot, but was shaking so bad he missed twice as the savage slowly walked forwards, "Fuck you,"he snarled as he loosed arrow after arrow, the beast fell over with a pawful of arrows sticking out of him, Dexios felt his vision fade as he kept staggering forward...

* * *

His eyes finally refocused and he turned to Shira clearing his throat he told her, "A couple of days later I made it to Zootopia and Nick and Judy found me they were lucky I was almost dead from exhaustion or I probably would have killed them."

Shira hugged him tighter, "I'm so sorry for your family and your pack I can't begin to imagine what you went through... We will avenge them tho I will train harder and kill that bastard myself if I have to."

Dexios smiled at her, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Alright, I have decided to break up this chapter into two partly because I haven't written the other half... I hope it wasn't confusing with the flashbacks/ him telling the story... anyways let me hear what you think. XD**


End file.
